Sister, Long Time No See
by maiTIRAMISU
Summary: Selamat datang di Hetalia Gakuen... [ASEAN] Pasti kelas ini, pikirnya. "KENAPA SIH TUH ANAK GAK BERUBAH-BERUBAH DARI JAMAN BAHELA DULU! ISEEENG BANGET SAMA GUE!" "Nesia?" "… Netherlands." "Jauhin kakak gue." Mereka bertemu kembali, menyisipkan asa untuk menjadi kakak-adik normal yang saling menyayangi. "Sebenci itukah lo sama gue?" OC!Fem!Indonesia, OC!Fem!Malaysia. 3 of 3!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Selamat datang di Hetalia Gakuen... [ASEAN] Pasti kelas ini, pikirnya. "KENAPA SIH TUH ANAK GAK BERUBAH-BERUBAH DARI JAMAN BAHELA DULU?! ISEEENG BANGET SAMA GUE!" "Nesia?" "… Netherlands." "Jauhin kakak gue." Mereka bertemu kembali, menyisipkan asa untuk menjadi kakak-adik normal yang saling menyayangi. "Sebenci itukah lo sama gue?" OC!Fem!Indonesia, OC!Fem!Malaysia. 1 of 3

* * *

**APH (Awesome(?) Power Hetalia) © Om Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sister, Long Time No See © maiTiramisu**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Masih menampilkan OC - OC pribadi hasil imajinasi saya yang berperan di cerita hasil imajinasi saya pula. Dan apabila ada kesamaan nama, cerita, atau kritikan yang telah lama terpendam(?)...**

**Monggo, reviewnya~**

* * *

_Genggaman tangan itu._

_Yang dahulu genggam erat tanganku._

_Kini semuanya terasa hilang._

_Semenjak orang-orang Eropa itu datang._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Aku 'benci' mereka…_

Hiruk-pikuk yang biasa terjadi di setiap sekolah di seluruh dunia setiap harinya, juga terjadi di sekolah klasik ini. Apalagi ini hari pertama dimulainya kembali aktivitas belajar-mengajar setelah libur panjang semester. Terlihat kumpulan remaja-remaja berseragam tengah menyebar ke seluruh pelosok sekolah sebelum dentingan bel pagi terdengar.

Selamat datang di Hetalia Gakuen, sekolah unik dengan corak bangunan khas abad pertengahan. Sekolah ini sangat berbeda, karena lapisan pelajar di dalamnya bukan terdiri dari remaja-remaja biasa yang menuntut ilmu demi masa depannya sendiri, melainkan personifikasi negara-negara di seluruh belahan dunia yang memperluas wawasan demi masa depan negara mereka masing-masing.

Malaysia, salah satunya.

Berambut hitam panjang dengan jepitan kecil di sisi kanan poni miringnya, gadis yang merupakan personifikasi negara berkembang dari kawasan Asia Tenggara ini untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah Hetalia Gakuen.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menginginkan bersekolah di tempat yang begitu klasik nan mewah seperti ini. Bukan, bukan tidak suka. Hanya saja, bila ia boleh memilih, ia akan lebih senang tinggal di rumah dan bersantai-santai dibanding mempelajari hal-hal yang kata sang bos penting bagi suatu negara ketahui.

Dan kini, ia tengah berdiri gugup di depan sebuah gerbang hitam nan besar dengan sebuah taman yang luas dan gedung mirip museum di ujungnya. Setelah mobil si bos melaju pergi, kini tinggal ia sendiri mempersiapkan diri menghadapi nasibnya di antara personifikasi negara-negara lain yang—mungkin—lebih berwawasan darinya.

Menarik napas panjang, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki dan mencari kelasnya.

-o-o-o-

Memasuki gedung utama, sekilas ia terpukau dengan kemewahan _interior_nya. Lebih bercorak ke Eropa, memang. Dan belum sampai lima detik ia memandangi benda-benda di sana, ia mendengar sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya.

"Udahlah, Kamboja. Gak usah berlebihan, gitu." ucap suara itu terdengar menahan senyum.

Seketika Malaysia tersentak.

Itu bukan suara_nya_ kan?

"Tapi beneran, Kak! Kau membuatku iri! Negaramu luas dan memiliki kekayaan alam yang melimpah! Tak ku sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sekolah ini!" ucap suara lain yang Malaysia belum kenal.

"Iya! Mendengar cerita-cerita dari Kamboja tentangmu membuatku iri juga!" sahut suara yang lain.

"Ah kalian berdua berlebihan, aku juga masih belum baik dalam mengurus Negara. Lihat, aku belum maju." ucap orang pertama diiringi tawa paksa. "Bahkan aku dikalahkan oleh Singapore…"

Malaysia semakin terpaku di tempat setelah mendengar nama adiknya disebut.

"…adikku sendiri."

Benar, bodoh sekali kalau Malaysia berpikir _ia_ tak akan berada di sini juga. Jelas-jelas _dia_ juga negara, tetangganya pula.

Sang kakak.

Ketiga suara itu telah sampai di belakang Malaysia dengan jarak yang tak lagi bisa dibilang jauh.

Malaysia menoleh.

Untuk melihat wajah itu lagi.

Indonesia.

"Eh?" gadis berambut hitam terkuncir kuda itu berhenti berbincang dan menatap lekat orang di hadapannya.

Melihat wajah yang hampir sama dengannya. Dengan poni yang saling berlawanan. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata hitamnya.

"Malaysia?" gumam Indonesia langsung mengenali sang adik.

Malaysia masih terdiam.

Gadis yang telah lama tak ia jumpai hingga detik ini, sampai-sampai ia merasa orang yang berdiri dan terus menatapnya ini bukanlah orang yang ia kenal baik dulu. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Bahkan tubuhnya sendiri jauh lebih 'baik' dibanding tubuh orang ini.

_Pasti gara-gara si kepala tulip itu_, pikir Malaysia geram.

"Wah! Wajah kalian mirip banget! Kalian kembar ya?" Tanya gadis mungil berponi dengan rambut panjang lurus terjuntai di samping Indonesia.

"Jangan-jangan orang ini…" bisik pemuda manis berambut hitam sedikit gondrong di sisi lain Indonesia.

Indonesia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

Ia tersenyum.

"Ya, Kamboja…" ucapnya memulai. "...dia adikku."

Malaysia terlonjat, perkataan sang kakak membuat hatinya tiba-tiba berdegup tegang. Antara ingin menangis dan memeluk sang kakak demi melepas rindu, atau berlari pergi dan berlagak tak mengenalnya.

Ia menghembuskan napas, mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan bersikap normal.

Ia pun menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Hai Kak, lama tak jumpa." ucap Malaysia, berhasil mendapat perhatian sang kakak. "Lo…"

Jeda beberapa detik.

"…makin pendek aja."

Dan seketika itu pula wajah Indonesia memerah. Kita _zoom-out,_ saudara-saudara. Faktanya, perbandingan tinggi mereka memang tak terlalu jauh. Hanya berkisar 2-3 senti.

...

...

...

Kenapa, ya?

"MALON! LO MASIH AJA DURHAKA SAMA GUE! ADEK SONGONG!" umpat sang kakak membalas dengan aura murka.

Membuat kedua orang di sisinya terkejut bukan kepalang melihat sisi asli sang idola.

Malaysia tersenyum puas. Ya, telah lama ia tak 'bermain' dengan sang kakak.

Dan inilah cara terbaik mengungkapkan kerinduannya.

-o-o-o-

Malaysia terdiam di depan sebuah kelas. Lekat-lekat, ia menatap papan yang terpampang di atas pintu besarnya.

[ASEAN]

_Pasti kelas ini_, pikirnya.

Ia pun membuka pintu di hadapannya dan memasuki kelas tersebut. Suara ramai nan menggelegar pun menyambutnya.

Bukan, bukan menyambut kedatangannya dengan pesta penyambutan yang seharusnya. Karena jelas sekali suara-suara itu lebih ke arah riuh dibanding menyambutnya.

"Aku menang!"

"Curang! Myanmar! Bantu aku!"

"Hahaha, gua nonton aja, ah."

"Ana~ Bukankah seharusnya kalian mengerjakan pr?"

"Kita belum punya pr, Thai."

"Brunei! Lo liat jepitan bunga gue gak?"

"Eh? Biar ku bantu cari."

"Singapurrr~ Pinjamin gue iPad baru lo, dong~"

"Berhenti ngerajuk gua deh, Kak Nesia. Gua gak mau kejadian BB gua pas itu terulang lagi."

Malaysia tercengang dengan keadaan kelas ini. Riuh sekali.

Sepasang mata biru yang terhalang kacamata itu tak sengaja menangkap sosok Malaysia. "Kak Malay?"

Malaysia menoleh reflek.

Itu Singapura. Dengan iPad barunya.

Malaysia tersenyum simpul. "Udah kaya lo, Pur?" ucapnya menghampiri Singapura di tempat duduknya. "Jangan lupa, bantuin gue bersihin gudang sepulang sekolah."

"Heh, lu pikir ini masih jamannya Bang England? Berhenti nyuruh-nyuruh gua." tolak Singapura kembali mengutak-atik sang iPad.

Senyum Malaysia semakin lebar. "Dasar." bisiknya mengacak-acak rambut coklat sang adik.

Ya, sudah berubah rupa sang adik. Wajahnya lebih bersih dibanding jaman perang dulu. Lebih tampan. Rambutnya menjadi coklat, padahal terakhir kali Malaysia bersamanya, jelas sekali warnanya hitam legam.

Apa ia banyak main di lapangan?

Indonesia yang sedaritadi duduk di samping Singapura dengan harapan dipinjamkan iPad akhirnya mendongak menatap Malaysia.

Mata mereka bertemu—untuk kedua kalinya.

"…"

"…"

"ASTAGA! LO LAGI, LO LAGI!" teriak Indonesia jelas telatnya.

Malaysia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Lain dengan Singapura, sang kakak masih belum berubah. Mungkin malah lebih _absurd_ lagi sekarang.

"Apa ini jepitanmu, Filipina?" tanya pemuda tampan berambut hitam legam bertutup peci hitam kecil di sisi kepalanya setelah membungkuk ke seluruh penjuru kelas _hanya_ demi sebuah jepitan bunga pink.

"Ah! Ini dia! Terimakasih banyak, Brunei!" ucap gadis cantik berambut coklat bergelombang terkuncir dua itu menyambut kembali jepitannya.

Pemuda bernama Brunei itu hanya membalas dengan senyum sebelum—dengan tidak sengaja—menatap ke arah di mana Singapura, Malaysia, dan Indonesia berada. "Eh? Sudah kumpul semua, ya?" ucapnya.

"Huh?" gadis bernama Filipina itu menyelesaikan pemasangan jepitannya sebelum mengikuti arah tatapan sang pemuda di hadapnya. "Eh iya! Udah kumpul semua!" ucapnya tersenyum lebar seketika dan berlari riang ke arah sekumpulan itu, diikuti oleh Brunei.

"Hah? Kumpul semua? Maksud kalian, semua murid di kelas ini udah kumpul semua?" tanya Indonesia tak mengerti.

Filipina dan Brunei saling menatap. Lalu tersenyum.

"Bukan.., masa' Kak Nesia lupa?" ledek Filipina.

"Nusantara." Brunei menambahkan.

"Oh." Singapura dan Malaysia terlihat sudah mengerti maksudnya, sedangkan Indonesia masih menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

Singapura yang menyadari wajah polos orang ini, menoleh. "Nusantara. Kakek Majapahit." ucapnya santai.

Seketika itu pula mata Indonesia terbelalak.

"OALAH! IYA YA! KITA KAN KAKAK-ADIK MELAYU YA?! HAHAHA! GUE HAMPIR LUPA!" teriak Indonesia yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di atas meja.

"Jangan berdiri di atas meja, ana~ Nanti mejanya rusak." lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut hitam itu mengingatkan.

"E-Eh, sori." dan Indonesia pun turun dari meja tersebut dengan wajah memerah.

-o-o-o-

"Jadi.., saat Jepang memulai serangannya… (blablabla…)" terang seorang guru berkacamata yang terus memeluk sebuah boneka beruang kutub—atau malah beruang kutub beneran—selama ia berdiri di depan kelas.

Posisinya masih sama. Berdiri tegak memeluk 'benda itu' sambil terus membaca buku yang seisi kelas telah miliki.

Dan astaga, kalau kalian dengar suaranya itu, lirih sekali, saudara-saudara. LIRIH, saya tekankan. Bahkan Singapura yang paling rajin pun sampai hampir tertidur pulas karenanya.

Kalau Singapura sudah begini, jangan tanyakan keadaan yang lain.

Apalagi si Indonesia, yang duduk di barisan paling belakang bersama Malaysia.

Entah kebetulan, atau ini wujud kekompakan delapan murid lainnya untuk menyatukan kakak-beradik yang telah lama terpisah.

Mereka belum tahu resikonya.

Kembali ke cerita.

Ia sedang tertidur pulas, di pelajaran pertama dan di hari pertamanya sekolah. Sedangkan Malaysia yang duduk bertopang dagu di sisi kirinya, hanya menatap wajah tak elit sang kakak yang sudah mulai mengukir pulau di bukunya sendiri.

Malaysia tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan…

*BUUUKKK!*

"GIMANA SIH?! KAN SAYA BELI BAKSONYA YANG TIGA-RIBUAN! KOK JADI LIMA-RIBU?!"

Tiba-tiba Indonesia sudah berdiri tegap layaknya siap tempur sambil membentak.

Membawa mimpi ke dunia nyata.

Tak usah repot-repot menebak, sudah pasti ini ulah si adik 'songong'—Malaysia.

Lihat dia, sedang asik terkekeh.

Rupanya setelah ditelisik, gadis personifikasi Negara 'Harimau Asia' itu tadi menepuk meja sekeras mungkin TEPAT di samping wajah kakaknya sendiri sampai-sampai sang kakak tersentak bangun.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Matt?

Sang guru sejarah yang terkenal paling sabar itu hanya membeku di tempatnya dengan tatapan kaget tak percaya.

"Indonesia?"

Indonesia membuka matanya perlahan setelah mendengar suara lembut-tapi-marah dari sang guru.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Wajahnya yang sungguh berantakan membuat Myanmar terkikik dan mulai tertawa, diikuti yang lainnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Indonesia, istirahat nanti temui saya di ruang konseling." teguran Matt mengembalikan tatapan matanya ke arah sang guru.

"I-Iya, pak." ia mengangguk lemas.

Dan jangan harap kejahilan Malaysia akan berhenti sampai di situ.

Ia terus beraksi mengusik sang kakak seakan hidupnya hanya untuk membuat kakaknya kesal.

Setiap hari.

Ya, SETIAP hari.

Hingga akhirnya…

"GAHHH! SI MALON EMANG KAMPRET! KENAPA SIH TUH ANAK GAK BERUBAH-BERUBAH DARI JAMAN BAHELA DULU?! ISEEENG BANGET SAMA GUE!"

"Hmnn…"

"PADAHAL GUE GAK NGERASA ADA MASALAH SAMA DIA! GUE JUGA GAK PERNAH NYARI MASALAH SAMA DIA DULUAN! IYA, KAN? IYA, KAN?"

"Hmnn…"

"NYOLONG PULPEN DKK. GUE, LAH! NGUMPETIN PR GUE SAMPE GUE PANIK, LAH! MAUNYA APA SIH TUH ANAK?!"

"Hmnn…"

"….."

"Hmnn…"

"Grrr..!" Indonesia langsung menyambar iPad Singapura secara paksa dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"E-Eh! Balikin! Mahal tuh!"

"Lo dengerin gue gak sih daritadi?!"

"Denger, kok! Denger! Sekarang balikin!"

"Gak! Lo sama nyebelinnya sama tuh anak! Emang kalian satu didikan si alis tebal!"

Singapura terkesiap. Ia menatap mata Indonesia dalam-dalam. Indonesia pun balas menatap. Dan terjadilah kontes menatap di antara mereka berdua.

Sebelum akhirnya Singapura berhasil merebut kembali sang iPad dengan mudahnya.

Indonesia geram. "Ih! Sia-sia gue curhat sama lo!"

Singapura tak memperdulikannya dan kembali memainkan sang iPad.

"Cih!" Indonesia pun berlalu dan berniat meninggalkan rumah Singapura.

Sebelum Singapura kembali berkata:

"Itu cara dia menunjukkan kasih-sayangnya."

Indonesia tersentak memaku di depan pintu dengan tangan hampir menarik knop pintu, sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan melempar pandangan penuh tanya ke arah Singapura.

Tanpa melihat Indonesia balik, Singapura melanjutkan. "Lu yang paling dia sayang, dan begitulah cara dia nunjukkin itu."

"Gue gak ngerti." respon Indonesia jujur. "Seharusnya dia bisa lebih lembut, kan?"

Singapura tak menjawab.

Indonesia menghela napas. "Yaudah. Gue pulang dulu, ya." ucapnya memutar knop pintu di hadapannya. "_Thanks_." ia pun lenyap di balik pintu.

Langkah kaki Indonesia terdengar menjauh. Diam-diam, Singapura menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

_Gua mengenal Malaysia lebih baik. Jadi.., percaya sama gua._

-o-o-o-

Sepulang sekolah.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan penuh Indonesia dkk berada di sekolah ini. Menyenangkan baginya memiliki banyak teman baru dan ilmu-ilmu penting guna keberlangsungan negaranya.

Dan yang paling penting adalah…dipertemukannya kembali kakak-beradik yang telah lama terpisah.

"Ah! Pulpen gue ketinggalan di kelas! Lo pada duluan aja! Ntar gue nyusul!" kata Indonesia seraya berlari kembali memasuki gerbang sekolah tanpa menunggu respon dari adik-adiknya.

"Eh? Terus kita gimana, nih?" tanya Filipina. "Mau nungguin?"

"Lo pada pulang aja, gue yang nungguin dia." jawab Malaysia sebelum melangkah mengikuti arah ke mana sang kakak pergi. Juga tanpa menunggu respon dari yang lainnya.

"Eh?" Filipina masih bingung.

Brunei dan Singapura bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Singapura berbalik, diikuti Brunei.

"T-Tapi Kak Nesia masih—"

"Tenang saja, ada Kak Malaysia, kok!" ucap Brunei tersenyum lembut.

Filipina terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Indonesia.

Bersama Malaysia.

-o-o-o-

"Sial! Kemana, ya, pulpen satu-satunya gue itu? Kok, gak ada di kelas? Masa' gue harus beli lagi?" gerutu Indonesia. Tak menyadari kelalaiannya sendiri, ia menyalahkan sang adik. "Pasti si Malon lagi, nih, biang keroknya!"

"Nesia?" suara berat seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

Dan Indonesia kenal benar dengan suara ini.

Ia pun menoleh.

Benarlah dugaannya.

"Oh, syukurlah kau benar-benar Nesia." ucap lelaki bertubuh besar itu dengan nada senang, namun wajah tetap datar. "Sudah lama ya tak jumpa? Tak ku sangka kau masuk sekolah ini juga." lelaki itu melanjutkan, sesekali menghisap cerutunya. "Oh iya ya, kau kan _sudah_ jadi Negara."

Indonesia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya ke orang berambut jabrik _nyentrik_ di hadapannya ini. Semakin ia marah, semakin senang orang ini dibuatnya.

"Yaa... Lama tak jumpa..." Indonesia menyapa balik dengan nada bermalas-malasan sembari memutar bola matanya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Malaysia menemukannya. Ia segera menyadari kalau sang kakak sedang tak sendiri tepat sebelum ia memanggil sang kakak.

Ia pun bergegas sembunyi.

Ia tatap lekat-lekat orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Indonesia. Dan saat ia tahu siapa orangnya, matanya terbelalak. Orang ini, salah satu orang yang merampas sang kakak dan mengurungnya lama sehingga tak dapat berjumpa apalagi bermain dengannya.

Ia tak suka—atau malah benci?—dengan orang di hadapan sang kakak saat ini.

"Oh iya, siapa nama lo?" Indonesia berpose layaknya mengingat-ingat, lalu tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan. "Sori, gue hampir lupa..." senyumnya balas mengejek. "… Netherlands."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

MaiTiramisu is back! Ugh...

Anda tahu betapa bahagia hati saya pas liat daftar PR laknat itu? UDAH SELESAI SEMUAAA~! (/=3=)/

Oke! Cerita ini tentang anggota ASEAN yang baru masuk Hetalia Gakuen. Jadi sebelum kisah keponya si Timor...

INI BUKAN YURI. My god, saya cuma suka hint-hint slash doang kok!(?)

Kok pake bahasa gaul? Ya, ini untuk menunjukkan keformalitasan yang beragam di keluarga ASEAN.

Yang pake 'gue-elo' berarti cewe gaul. Kalo 'gua-elu' cowo kece *Singapuratunjuktangan* *maungapainlu,bang*. 'aku-kamu' macam Brunei, Laos, _und_ Kamboja berarti sopan/polos gitu...

Saya udah bikin cerita ini dari zaman bahela dulu(?), lamaaa banget, tapi males ngeditnya lagi, ehehe.

Oh iya, maaf ya kalo ceritanya rada lebay. Menyesuaikan dengan author soalnya..*whutt!?*

Oke! Seperti biasa! Mohon kritik, saran, _plus_ komentarnya, ya!

Gak usah repot-repot ke kantor pos, kok! Tinggal klik aja di kotak bawah ini~

MaiTiramisu undur diri dulu! Babaaay~! *lambaibenderaputihnyaItaly*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Hai Kak, lama tak jumpa." "—KENAPA SIH TUH ANAK GAK BERUBAH-BERUBAH DARI JAMAN BAHELA DULU?! ISEEENG BANGET SAMA GUE!" "Itu cara dia menunjukkan kasih-sayangnya." "Oh iya, siapa nama lo? Gue hampir lupa..." 'Makhluk' itu kembali di antara mereka...

* * *

**APH (Awesome(?) Power Hetalia) © Om Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sister, Long Time No See © maiTiramisu**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Warning: Di chapter ini anda bisa terserang SOD**

**(Sinetron Over Dosis)**

**Tapi, teuteup sampaikan aspirasinya yaaa! Reviewnya dimohon^^**

* * *

"… Netherlands." Indonesia tersenyum penuh ejek kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini.

Tetapi bukannya marah, lelaki bernama Netherlands itu justru menyeringai. Membuat Indonesia merinding jadinya.

"Mana mungkin kau hampir lupa setelah kita lama bersama, Indi—Nesia?" balas Netherlands meledek.

_Cih! _"Dan itulah yang gue lakuin sekarang, berusaha ngelupain lo bersama seluruh kenangan lo."

"Tidak sopan, ke mana tata-krama yang kau junjung bersamaan dengan adat-adatmu dulu, huh? Berbahasalah yang sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua." seringai itu masih belum menghilang.

"Gak perlu capek-capek bertata-krama kalo sama lo, Neth." balas Indonesia santai. "Ya.., walaupun lo tua."

Netherlands terkekeh. "Kau semakin manis saja."

"Pedo."

"Ayo jadi teman."

Indonesia terdiam.

Malaysia yang melihat semua itu mengepalkan genggamannya.

"Permulaan yang _kurang_ bagus tadi, kalo akhir-akhirnya lo ngajakin temenan." jawab Indonesia. Mungkin ini cara barunya dalam hal menolak.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Kau saja yang tersulut api duluan."

_Tuhkan ngocolin! _pikir Nesia. "Lo pengen ngejajah gue lagi ya?" tanyanya polos. "Sori, tapi kejadian Irian Barat kemarin bakal jadi yang terakhir kalinya, Neth."

Seringai menyeramkan itu lepas dari pamparan wajah si lelaki. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menampakkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi ketulusan. "Aku hanya ingin jadi temanmu, bukan penjajahmu. Kita akan saling membantu. Kau tak mau?"

Indonesia terdiam sejenak. Sekilas ekspresi itu meyakinkannya.

"Lagipula, kau ini kan masih baru di dunia Internasional. Aku tak mau kalau kau lengah dan jatuh di tangan negara-negara besar itu. Kau harus punya banyak relasi, Nesia."

_Jangan, Ndon! Dia cuma gak mau ngelepasin lo!_ teriak Malaysia dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Indonesia tertawa kecil, dan Malaysia tahu kalau itu hanyalah sebuah paksaan. "Teman? Relasi? Apa gue bisa percaya sama lo...lagi?"

_Jangan!_

"Ya."

Indonesia tersenyum. "Seperti yang lo bilang…" ia memberi jeda. "…mungkin boleh juga."

Malaysia terbelalak. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum kemenangan dari si lelaki bercerutu itu.

"Tapi inget, kalo lo mulai bertingkah macem-macem…" Indonesia berusaha terlihat menyeramkan. "…gak ada ampun lagi buat lo."

Netherlands sedikit terkejut, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, iya."

Mendengar perbincangan ini, ingin sekali rasanya Malaysia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menghajar lelaki berkepala mirip tulip itu sekarang juga.

Tapi ia tak bisa.

"Oh iya.., lo murid juga di sini?" tanya Indonesia.

"Bukan, aku guru olahraga di sini."

Indonesia terbelalak, Malaysia juga.

Melihat ekspresi gadis mungil di hadapannya, Netherlands tertawa kecil. "Tenang, kau tak akan masuk ruang konseling dengan kasus 'ketidaksopanan terhadap guru'."

Indonesia menundukkan kepalanya, gugup. "A-Ah, l-lebih baik saya pergi dulu. P-Permisi…" ia menelan ludah. "…_Pak_ Netherlands."

Netherlands tersenyum penuh arti pada perubahan sikap Indonesia yang instan itu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, hati-hati di jalan..." senyumnya melebar. "...Indonesia."

Sepertinya Indonesia tidak mendengarnya, karena sekarang dia sudah melesat pergi dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Netherlands masih tersenyum puas menatap arah ke mana sang siswi pergi, sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Ia menoleh, untuk melihat siswi lain dengan postur tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding Indonesia sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kau...Malaysia?" Netherlands segera mengenalinya karena wajah identik sang siswi dengan Indonesia.

"Jauhin kakak gue." 'sapa' sang siswi.

Netherlands terdiam, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh keheranan. "'Jauhin kakak gue'?" ulangnya.

"Ya. Dia udah lepas dari lo, jadi jangan ganggu dia lagi." tegas Malaysia. "Emang gak cukup buat lo yang udah 'miliki' dia sampe beratus-ratus tahun? Dia udah balik ke gue dan yang lain, jadi jangan coba-coba ngerampas dia lagi."

"Kau adiknya?"

Malaysia mengangguk tegas.

"Oh." Netherlands hanya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau memang lebih cantik darinya..." ucapnya dengan nada menjijikan—bagi Malaysia—seiring matanya melihat sekujur tubuh sang siswi. "…tapi Indonesia jauh lebih menarik darimu."

Malaysia mempererat kepalan tangannya. "Gue gak peduli." ucapnya menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. "Dan gue gak peduli kalaupun lo kepala sekolah di sini."

Netherlands terdiam, sebelum akhirnya melepas tawa yang membahana. "—HAHAHAHAHA! Kepala sekolah? Bahkan kau berani padaku walaupun aku seorang 'kepala sekolah'? Hah… Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Sampai jumpa lain kali!"

"Tak akan." balas Malaysia ketus.

Seiring langkah kakinya pergi, tawa seorang Netherlands masih terdengar keras. Hanya membuat Malaysia semakin geram.

-o-o-o-

Esok harinya.

*BUUUKKK!*

Indonesia yang tak sengaja melewati halaman sekolah pagi itu, mendengar suatu pukulan keras yang disusul dengan suara jatuhnya sesuatu yang berat ke tanah tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah asal suara dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Netherlands telah terkapar dengan darah keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Pingsan. Pipi sebelah kirinya memerah gelap. Dan di hadapan lelaki tersebut, terlihat seorang siswi sedang berdiri menatap geram pada si korban.

Dan Indonesia kenal benar siapa itu.

Malaysia di sisi lain tak dapat berkata apapun, ia terlalu kesal dan geram. Bahkan umpat-umpatan kasar ala mantan _motherland_nya pun serasa tak cukup baginya untuk meluapkan emosinya—emosi yang terpendam selama ini, emosi karena kejadian kemarin, juga emosi yang terlahir karena kejadian tadi.

Tas besar yang ia gunakan dalam aksinya tadi pun masih ia pegang erat.

"LO NGAPAIN DIA, LON?!" teriakan itu jelas menyadarkan Malaysia dari pikiran penuh emosinya dan membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat Indonesia sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Malaysia terbelalak. Di saat seperti ini, mengapa harus Indonesia—yang JELAS ada sangkut-pautnya—yang melihat semua ini? Setidaknya kalau yang melihat Kamboja atau Laos atau siapapun asal jangan siswi berkuncir kuda ini, mungkin Malaysia bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan gamblang.

Tapi melihat guratan kemarahan pada mata sang kakak, membuat Malaysia tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan kalaupun ia memaksa, suaranya tak akan keluar saat itu.

"LO NGAPAIN DIA SAMPAI KAYAK GINI, LON?!"

"D-Dia—"

"LO MAU BUNUH DIA?! SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN LO MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN KAYAK GINI, HUH?!"

"D-Dia—"

"LO BENER KETERLALUAN! KAKEK MAJAPAHIT BAKAL KECEWA NGELIAT LO KAYAK GINI!"

Malaysia terdiam, tak berusaha mengutarakan alasannya lagi. _Percuma_, pikirnya.

"DENGER! SEKARANG DIA UDAH JADI TEMEN GUE! KALO EMANG LO BIKIN DIA KAYAK GINI KARENA MAU JAHILIN GUE, INI GAK LUCU! DIA GURU, LON! GURU!"

Malaysia terbelalak. Sungguh, yang diutarakan sang kakak jauh terbalik dari yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya berniat melindungi sang kakak, percaya?

Indonesia segera merengkuh sang lelaki dan dengan hebatnya memapah lelaki yang berbobot dua kali lipat dari bobotnya itu dengan mudah. Malaysia masih bungkam. Ia tahu kakaknya berlebihan, tapi ia tahu itu karena Indonesia telah lama memendam rasa kesal kepadanya sejak awal bertemu.

Dan kini saatnya ia meluapkan semuanya.

"Gue kira pas ketemu lagi sama lo, kita bisa jadi kakak-adik yang normal…" bisik Indonesia pelan, namun cukup jelas bagi seorang Malaysia. "Ternyata lo masih sama kayak dulu, Lon." lanjutnya.

Malaysia menelan ludah, masih terpaku karena melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang penuh kesedihan. Jauh dalam lubuk hati Malaysia, ia merutuk dirinya sendiri melihat sang kakak bersedih karenanya—walaupun ia sering jahil, namun ia tak pernah sampai membuat seorang Indonesia seperti ini.

"Gue tahu, gue bukan kakak yang baik—seperti Inggris terhadap Amerika—buat lo…" ucap Indonesia menunduk, demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "…Gue gagal ngelindungin lo dan yang lainnya dari 'mereka'. Padahal Kakek udah nitipin lo semua ke gue, eh malah gue yang bodoh ini yang kena perangkap mereka duluan." bisiknya lirih .

Mendengar suara sang kakak, Malaysia mulai merasa dadanya sesak.

"Tapi, setidaknya gue udah berusaha buat jadi yang terbaik buat kalian..." lanjut Indonesia, tubuhnya mulai terlihat gemetar menahan sesak. "…buat lo." setetes air mata pun membebaskan diri dari pelupuk mata Indonesia dan dengan cepat meluncur menuruni pipi merah merona itu. "Sebenci itukah lo sama gue?"

Malaysia terbelalak, tubuhnya gemetar lebih hebat dari sang kakak.

Jujur sejujur-jujurnya, tak pernah sama sekali terlintas di pikirannya tentang 'Indonesia bukan kakak yang baik' atau 'Indonesia kakak yang gagal'. Justru Indonesia-lah yang ia idolakan. Kakak yang hebat, yang memotivasinya bebas dari 'kurungan' England tepat setelah melihat kebebasan dan kebahagiaan yang sang kakak peroleh lebih dulu waktu itu.

Ia menyayangi kakaknya. Bukan membencinya.

Indonesia mengusap pipinya, sebelum akhirnya memapah sang lelaki ke ruang kesehatan sekolah tanpa berpamitan dengan sang adik.

Malaysia masih terdiam pada posisinya, menatap rumput di kaki—tak berani menatap kepergian sang kakak. Seketika ia jatuh terduduk dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang masih sama.

Semua gara-gara _dia_ kembali di antara mereka.

-o-o-o-

Di dalam kelas.

Segera setelah kejadian itu, suasana di antara mereka jelas terasa hampa. Bahkan seisi kelas merasakannya.

Bukan, ini bukan suasana seperti saat Indonesia _ngambek_ sama Malaysia atau Indonesia yang berusaha _musuhin_ Malaysia tapi selalu gagal.

Ini _jauh_ terasa _lebih_ mencekam.

"Mereka kenapa?" bisik Filipina ke Brunei.

"Entahlah." Brunei mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu, lalu ia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang duduk di barisan sebelahnya. "Kak Singapura, kau tahu ada apa dengan mereka?"

Singapura melepas tatapannya dari buku-buku dan menoleh ke arah Brunei.

Seketika hening.

Brunei gelagapan. "K-Kak Singapura? M-Maaf mengang—"

"Sepertinya sudah klimaks."

"Eh?" Brunei dan Filipina memasang tampang bingung _plus_ penasaran mendengar balasan dari sang kakak.

"Hubungan mereka, sudah klimaksnya." ulang Singapura, tatapannya kembali ke buku-buku di depannya.

Brunei dan Filipina saling bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu berbarengan.

"Kita tidak mengerti." bisik Brunei.

Filipina mengangguk. "Nanti juga ngerti sendiri." timpalnya.

-o-o-o-

Tak ada yang berani mengusik mereka, yang sepanjang hari hanya terdiam—bukan hanya kepada satu sama lain, tapi juga semua orang.

Brunei mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kak Nesia?"

Indonesia yang sedang duduk sendiri di kelas—sementara yang lain sudah berpencar di jam istirahat seperti ini—menoleh. "Ya?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Brunei sopan, diiringi anggukan sang kakak yang bergeser memberi tempat untuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Indonesia.

Brunei yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya, menoleh. "Kakak sedang ada masalah dengan Kak Malaysia, ya?"

Indonesia tak langsung menjawab, menahan diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Ya." jawabnya jujur. "Tapi lo gak perlu khawatir."

Brunei tersenyum hangat. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir saat suasana di antara kedua kakakku separah ini?"

Indonesia hanya tertawa kecil, dan siapapun tahu kalau itu sebuah paksaan. "Beneran separah itu?"

Brunei mengangguk. "Seisi kelas merasakannya."

"Karena gue gak ribut sama 'dia' seperti biasa lagi?"

"Mungkin."

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Kak..." Brunei memulai kembali percakapan dengan sang kakak. "...Bisa kau ceritakan semuanya padaku?"

Indonesia menoleh.

"Maaf, mungkin aku tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah kalian, tapi aku mau membantu. Mungkin aku bisa memberi saran? Atau setidaknya kau akan merasa lega setelah menceritakan semuanya."

Indonesia tersenyum. Seharusnya ia datang ke Brunei saat ia ingin curhat waktu itu, bukan ke si _pecinta gadget _itu. "Gue udah lega, kok..." jawabnya pelan. "… Soalnya gue udah 'menceritakan' semuanya langsung ke orangnya."

Brunei mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksud kakak Kak Malaysia?"

Indonesia mengangguk. "Gue cuma mikir, apa mungkin gue terlalu kasar ngomongnya."

Brunei terdiam.

Indonesia mendengus. "Tapi dianya juga, sih, yang salah. Masa' guru dihajar kayak gitu?"

"HAH?! NGEHAJAR GURU?! KAK MALAYSIA?! GURU APA?!" Brunei _shock_.

"Sssttt! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Ups, m-maaf." Brunei segera menutup mulutnya. "Tapi beneran kak?"

Indonesia mengangguk. "Dan jangan teriak lagi kalo denger ini." ucapnya berbisik. "Tau guru olahraga kelas senior kita, gak?"

Brunei menggeleng.

"Itu Netherlands, si pedo mesum yang dulu ngurusin gue." bisik Indonesia. "Dia yang dihajar sama si Malon."

"Mmmmhhh!" Brunei membungkam mulutnya sendiri erat menahan teriakan. Indonesia _sweetdrop_. "Hahhh…" setelah merasa tenang, Brunei kembali berbicara. "Jadi itu yang membuat kalian bertengkar? Tapi bukannya Kak Nesia seharusnya senang saat si Abang Netherlands dihajar sama Kak Malon?"

Indonesia menggeleng pelan. "Gak, soalnya Netherlands udah jadi temen gue—jangan teriak!" Indonesia mengingatkan sang adik.

Benar saja, Brunei sudah hampir membuka mulutnya.

"Dan gue ngerasa, si Malon ngehajar dia karena gak mau gue punya temen—"

"Atau mungkin karena gak mau Kak Nesia dan Abang Netherlands berteman lagi." elak seseorang dibalik tubuh Brunei.

Brunei dan Indonesia menoleh dan menemukan sosok cantik telah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Filipina?" Brunei tersenyum melihat siswi cantik itu tersenyum pula padanya.

"Gue nyariin lo ke mana-mana, taunya di sini." ucapnya ceria.

Indonesia masih terdiam menatap Filipina. Filipina yang sadar sedang ditatap, melanjutkan analisanya. "Kenapa Kak Nesia selalu berprasangka buruk sama Kak Malaysia?"

Indonesia agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. "T-Tentu karena dia slalu ngusilin gue!"

"Gini, kalo misalnya kakak yang slalu ngusilin Kak Malaysia, terus tiba-tiba berniat ngebantuin Kak Malaysia bebas dari si alis tebal itu, tapi malah dianggep jahat gara-gara keusilan kakak yang lalu-lalu, gimana?"

Indonesia tersendat tenggorokannya. Kata-kata Filipina begitu _to-the-point_ rasanya—sampai sulit dicerna otaknya. Membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata dan terus mencarinya sebisa mungkin demi menunjukkan kalau Malaysia tak akan berlaku seperti itu.

Tapi kata-kata Filipina tak dapat dipungkiri. Mungkin saja ada benarnya.

"Lo pada dibayar sama Malon berapa, sih, sampe mau belain dia gini?" pertanyaan yang menusuk itu meluncur mulus dari mulut si negara kepulauan tropis tersebut.

"KAMI NETRAL!" bantah mereka berbarengan.

Indonesia masih terdiam, tatapannya kosong menatap lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Berhentilah berpikir subjektif, Kak. Jangan dasarkan kebencianmu itu." ucap Brunei halus.

"Dia yang benci sama gue."

"Lo yang paling disayang sama dia." ucap Filipina membantah.

Indonesia benar-benar tak dapat membela egonya lagi. "Entahlah." bisiknya menyerah.

Brunei dan Filipina hanya tukar pandang.

-o-o-o-

Sepulang sekolah.

Indonesia berjalan-jalan sebentar demi membuang penat yang ada di pikirannya. Kenapa bisa dua adiknya itu membela Malaysia?

_Apanya yang netral? _tanyanya kesal pada diri sendiri.

"Iya, bos! Saya sudah menemukan _Indie_!"

Indonesia terpaku di tempat, mendengar nama masa lalunya—yang diberi langsung oleh Netherlands—disebut kembali, di sini.

Ia pun berbalik arah menuju asal suara dengan penuh penasaran.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat sesosok lelaki tinggi besar dengan rambut jabrik _nyentrik _familiar membelakanginya. Asap-asap cerutu miliknya terbang menari-nari di udara.

Itu Netherlands.

"Tidak bos, tidak. Kita tak bisa terburu-buru seperti itu." lanjut Netherlands pada telepon genggamnya. "Kita butuh waktu."

Indonesia mengernyitkan dahinya seraya terus mendengar percakapan-percakapan mencurigakan dari si jabrik.

"Tenang bos, tak lama lagi…" Netherlands memberi jeda. "...kita akan memiliki_nya_kembali."

Indonesia membeku di tempat. Apa maksudnya 'memiliki'?

"Ya, mungkin tidak semudah dulu, karna dia sudah sekolah di sini lebih dari sebulan. Tentu sudah banyak ilmu yang telah ia dapatkan." Netherlands kembali berucap. "Atau mungkin kecerdasannya masih kalah dengan kepolosannya?" lalu terdengar suara tawa baik dari Netherlands maupun dari orang di balik telepon.

Indonesia sudah mulai geram, namun hanya satu yang harus ia pastikan sebelum menghajar si lelaki bercerutu ini.

Apa semua ini tentang dirinya?

"Ya, kemarin aku sempat mengalami gangguan 'sedikit', sih." lanjut Netherlands. "Huh? Ya, adiknya yang tidak berguna itu. Ya, dia memukulku keras saat aku menghasutnya untuk membantuku…"

Sudah dapat dipastikan siapa yang ia maksud.

"Tapi tenang, aku sudah tidak—"

*BUUUKKK!*

Dengan seketika, Netherlands tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

Ternyata Indonesia telah mengayunkan kakinya dengan lihai telak di leher Netherlands dari belakang.

Netherlands ternyata belum sampai pingsan karena ia kembali membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut ketika melihat wajah geram-namun-manis milik siswi yang tadi sedang ia bicarakan dengan sang bos.

"_I-Indie_—maksudku, Indonesia?!" Netherlands terbata-bata. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan sang siswi yang melirik telepon genggamnya, tergeletak jauh darinya. Masih dengan panggilan-panggilan sang bos dari seberang telepon.

Perlahan namun pasti, Netherlands menjulurkan tangannya demi menggapai sang telepon. Namun terhenti saat sebuah tangan telah berhasil meraihnya terlebih dahulu.

"Halo, ini _Indie_. Sudah lama, ya, tak berbincang? Oh iya, saya hanya ingin memberitahu anda kalau Indie—saya—sudah tak lagi ada. Sudah mati. Yang ada sekarang adalah Indonesia…" sambut Indonesia tegas. "...negara tropis dengan sejuta keindahan yang telah BERDIRI SENDIRI tanpa ada seorangPUN yang menginjak-injaknya lagi." ia melirik ke arah Netherlands yang masih terkulai lemah di sampingnya.

Orang di seberang telepon tak membalas ucapan Indonesia, diam, dan nada terputusnya hubungan telepon pun terdengar tak lama setelahnya.

"Huh? Dimatiin? Ah, payah!" gerutu Indonesia seraya membanting sang telepon dan menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur, dengan teriakan histeris Netherlands sebagai _backsound_nya.

Indonesia yang mendengar teriakan itu, menoleh.

"Bayaran karena udah gue tolong tadi pagi—walaupun gue nyesel BANGET, sih…" ucap Indonesia ketus, sebelum merubah ekspresinya menjadi lembut-tetapi-sedih. "…dan bayaran karena udah bikin ancur hubungan gue sama Malaysia."

Netherlands hanya terbelalak tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ternyata tendangan Indonesia tadi adalah salah satu jurus silatnya dalam melumpuhkan lawan.

"Gua gak bisa maafin lo yang berniat ngejajah gue lagi…" ucap Indonesia dengan wajahnya yang kembali geram. "…dan gue gak bisa maafin diri gue sendiri karena lebih ngebela lo daripada adek gue sendiri."

Netherlands hanya menatapnya lemah dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Indonesia terlanjur pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, gue mau bilang." tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Ia kembali menoleh ke arah lelaki yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu jauh di belakangnya.

"Gue gak keberatan, kok, kalo lo mau masukin gue ke ruang konseling dengan kasus 'kekerasan terhadap guru'." ucapnya. "Karna gue bakal ngelaporin lo ke kepala sekolah atas tuduhan 'perencanaan penjajahan'." lanjutnya tersenyum sebelum kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Netherlands terbelalak.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

.Oh.

Sumpah, berasa banget sinetronnya v(._.)v

Cintailah produk-produk Indonesia!*digamparbolakbalik*

Aaahhh ceritanya gak menarik yaaaa? TT^TT

Gomen ne, gomen ne~

Special thanks to: **Codename Sailor D**

Uwaaaaa makasih yaaa! *jungkirbalik*

PS: Kok mau-maunya review cerita serapan sinetron begini? *aslinyasenengbangetv*

Buat para readers, maaf yah menuh-menuhin fandom doang *bersyukurgakdigrebek*

Yaudah deh, maiTiramisu mau lanjutin galaunya dulu...

Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"… Netherlands." "Ayo jadi teman." "LO NGAPAIN DIA SAMPAI KAYAK GINI, LON?!" "Kenapa Kak Nesia selalu berprasangka buruk sama Kak Malaysia?" "Iya, bos! Saya sudah menemukan _Indie_!" "—gue bakal ngelaporin lo ke kepala sekolah atas tuduhan 'perencanaan penjajahan'." Indonesia mulai sadar siapa yang sebenarnya 'teman' di sini.

* * *

**APH (Awesome(?) Power Hetalia) © Om Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sister, Long Time No See © maiTiramisu**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Masih warning: Di chapter ini anda bisa terserang SOD**

**(Sinetron Over Dosis), ketularan saya(?) Waspadalah!**

**Review! *jengjengjeng* Review! *jengjengjeng**mainrebana***

* * *

_"Atau mungkin gak mau Kak Nesia dan Abang Netherlands berteman lagi."_

_Dari dulu gue emang ceroboh._

_"Gini, kalo misalnya kakak yang slalu ngusilin Kak Malaysia, terus tiba-tiba berniat ngebantuin Kak Malaysia bebas dari si alis tebal itu, tapi malah dianggep jahat gara-gara keusilan kakak yang lalu-lalu, gimana?"_

_Gue dibutain oleh kebencian untuk ngertiin posisinya._

_"Itu cara dia menunjukkan kasih-sayangnya."_

_Sampe-sampe gue gak bisa mikirin perasaannya._

_"Lu yang paling dia sayangi, dan begitulah caranya buat nunjukkin itu."_

_Gue gak bisa ngertiin dia._

_"Lo yang paling disayang sama dia."_

_Gue gak pernah sadar._

Indonesia terus mengusap air matanya seiring langkah kakinya membawa ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Suasana sudah sangat sepi, tak ada satupun orang di sana kecuali dia sendiri.

Mendukungnya untuk terus menangis.

_Gue emang bukan kakak yang baik_, pikirnya. _Dan ternyata gue gak pernah berusaha buat jadi yang terbaik, _air mata pun semakin deras menuruni pipinya. Bahkan ia tak menyembunyikan isakan-isakannya.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia menangkap sosok yang masih duduk bersender di depan halte bus sendirian tak jauh dari sana.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat orang itu, air matanya yang masih tertampung menyulitkannya untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tahu siapa orang tersebut.

Ia berlari kecil menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"M-Malon?" panggil Indonesia dengan suara paraunya.

Malaysia menoleh dengan tatapan mengantuk, namun matanya segera terbuka lebar tepat ketika melihat wajah sang kakak telah sembab memerah sehabis menangis.

"L-Lo nangis? Kenapa lo? Kepeleset terus nyebur got?" tanya Malaysia khawatir seraya bangkit tiba-tiba menghampiri sang kakak.

Indonesia tertawa kecil seraya terus mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata. "Apaan, sih, lo, gak lucu tau."

"Siapa juga yang ngelawak." balas sang adik ketus.

Indonesia menatap sang adik dalam.

Ia baru sadar. Jadi selama ini sang adik menunggunya di sini? Sendiri?

Setelah lama saling pandang, akhirnya Indonesia menunduk dan bergumam. "Maaf."

"Huh?" Malaysia telah jelas mendengarnya, namun ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba—

"Maafin gue yang udah berprasangka buruk sama lo..." jelas Indonesia pelan. Dan dengan seketika, nadanya berubah. "Aturan pas itu gue bantuin lo buat bunuh itu pedo! Dasar laknat, tuh, orang!" bentaknya masih dengan suara paraunya.

"M-Maksud lo Netherlands? E-Emang dia ngapain lo?"

"D-Dia…" Indonesia terisak. "Ternyata dia berencana buat ngejajah gue lagi! Pas gue lagi jalan ke luar gerbang, gue denger dia lagi ngobrol sama bosnya lewat telepon terus ngomongin gue dan rencana busuknya itu!" jelas Indonesia menangis lagi.

"T-Terus lo apain dia?"

"Gue hajar aja pake silat gue!"

Malaysia tersenyum tipis menahan tawa. Kakaknya yang terkenal santai-tapi-_lebay_ itu, kini _OOC_ dan bersikap manja seperti Filipina.

"Jadi lo nangis gara-gara dikhianatin sama 'temen' baru lo itu?"

"Bukan!"

"Eh? Terus?"

"G-Gue nangis gara-gara…" Indonesia sibuk terisak tangis. "…ngerasa bersalah sama lo!"

"Huh?!" Malaysia terkejut bukan main.

"Aturan pas itu gue sadar kenapa lo ngehajar dia! Eh gue malah musuhin lo." ia kembali terisak. "Lo ngehajar dia karena nolak rencananya buat ngejajah gue lagi, kan?"

"Eh? Eumnn…" Malaysia terdiam, mengingat kembali kejadiannya.

/Flashback/

Malaysia berjalan sendiri menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah di mana kejadian kemarin berlangsung. Tas masih dibawanya karena ia tak sempat ke kelas. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sebelum menemukan sosok lelaki besar sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok sendirian.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Netherlands menoleh.

Seketika senyum terpampang di wajahnya. "Wah, kau datang juga. Ku fikir kau tak akan datang."

"Memang 'tak akan', tapi gue penasaran." ucap Malaysia tenang sembari menghampiri Netherlands.

"Sepertinya kau jauh lebih _cool_ dari kakakmu itu, ya?" ucap Netherlands berbasa-basi. "Oh iya, kau kan hasil didikan si alis teb—"

"England." interupsi sang siswi.

"Ya...orang itu..."

Hening.

"Untuk apa lo manggil gue ke sini?" tanya Malaysia _to-the-point._

Netherlands menoleh dan menatap sang siswi yang sekarang sedang bersandar di tembok di sampingnya. "Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku ingin bicarakan sesuatu denganmu..." jawabnya menatap lurus ke depan. "…tentang Nesia."

Seketika, Malaysia menatap Netherlands dengan sorotan mata geram. "Kenapa sama Indon?"

"Ya...kau dengar _semua_ percakapan kami kemarin, kan?"

Malaysia tersentak. _Jadi dia tau?_

"Dan dia telah menyetujuiku sebagai teman. Kau dengar bagian itu, kan?"

"Ya, lalu apa?"

Netherlands tersenyum lebar, sebelum menoleh dan kembali menatap wajah penasaran sang siswi di sampingnya. "Bantu aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya."

"Cih!" Malaysia kesal. "Apa lo gak denger ucapan gue kemarin? Mana mungkin gue nolongin lo?"

Netherlands terkekeh. "Ayolah, kau tahu, aku ingin dia jadi milikku. Maksudku, aku ingin menjadi kakak iparmu."

"The Hell."

Netherlands semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau tak mau menolongku karena kau…" sekilas ia menatap tubuh Malaysia dengan nakal dan berbisik di telinga Malaysia. "…menyukaik—"

*BUKKK!*

/End of Flashback/

Malaysia tersenyum sendiri, tentu tanpa disadari oleh sang kakak.

Waktu itu, Netherlands dipukul olehnya bukan karena ia menolak diajak kerjasama. Ya...mungkin itu termasuk salah satunya. Tapi lebih tepatnya, karena ia merasa geli dengan tingkah mesum sang guru olahraga.

_Dasar pedo,_ pikir Malaysia bergidik ngeri mengingat tatapan dan senyuman itu lagi.

"Lon."

"Huh?"

"Pulang, yuk." ajak Indonesia setelah selesai mengusap semua sisa air mata di pipinya.

Malaysia terdiam memaku.

Sang kakak mengajaknya pulang bersama? Berdua?

"Heh! Lo mau nungguin bis sampe kapan? Udah...jalan kaki aja sama gue." ajak sang kakak lagi sembari berjalan duluan. "Lagipula dengan gini, kita bisa lebih lama berduaannya."

Malaysia langsung melempar tatapan geli pada sang kakak. "Jijik woy!"

Indonesia tertawa keras. _Dengan gini, gue bisa lebih ngertiin lo, _pikirnya. "Ayo cepetan! Udah mulai gelap nih!" teriak sang kakak.

"I-Iya, iya!" Malaysia pun berlari menyusul sang kakak.

Tanpa disadari, senyumnya merekah. _Kembali seperti dulu lagi, _pikirnya. _Dan gue gak akan ngelepasin lo lagi._

"Lon."

"Huh?"

"Lo sayang sama gue kan?

"JIJIK WOY!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**~Fin~**

* * *

SELESAAAIII~~! *pakejasterbang* *terjundarimenaraeiffel*

Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hooray! *jogetsambilngelapingus*

Akhirnya sinetron-gak-kesampean ini selesai juga (=v=)d

Duh, pas saya baca ulang emang lebay banget yak? Wkwkwk Maklum, produksi tahun berapa tau(?)

Memang jati diri Indonesia, ya? *loajakali* *ditimpukbata*

UWAAA ADA REVIEWER LAGI!

Special thanks to: **LalaNur Aprilia**

Duh, emang gak sesuai banget. Hayalan saya mah keterlaluan, deh =.,=" *gaknyambuuung*

Tapi makasih banyak yaaa! Duh, saya kira review fic ini bakal permanen cuma 1 xDD

Makasih juga buat para readers! Hope you guys like this! x3

Udah, ah! MaiTiramisu mau siap-siap ke pensi sekolah dulu!

Bye-bye~~!


End file.
